


爱人同志

by delaymaru



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaymaru/pseuds/delaymaru
Summary: 你像一句美丽的口号挥不去





	爱人同志

他同Anthony一起走过的路不算少，这句话可被赋予诗意，提升至林或更多人人生纲领的高度。但此刻他只想将这句话还给它自身：林和Anthony曾走过不少的路，重要的几支都被他写进歌里，不经意间倒让他当了一力促成乐坛几位道长彼此斗法的祸首。所以如今似乎也可以唱——寻未寻欢乐，行未行歪路——当然也是字面上的小把戏，他行的分明是仁爱路。注脚里他也讲明白了，有人不忠有人不孝，天地无情“我们”有爱。且慢，谁们？他忽然想起来明天是什么日子，顿时那天地的铮铮面目登时清晰起来：明日的密云要光临了，他还在这里烧着烟，忘了有没有月声风影，单有体育馆旁路灯的黄，燃亮他一半侧脸。有歌迷劝他少抽些烟，他悠悠然喷出口白茫茫雾，转身去拉车门。把手上贴附的夜色被他手指拂开了，才知道原来如今路都不必走——才从明天想起今天的处境来。

他其实早不记得仁爱路的时间了，故地重游只是新千禧的前夕，游了才知道连烟蒂弃在哪里都不记得，分明当初就落在脚边，等闪电来时堪堪砌成热的雪尘。后来他怎么会以第一人称捡拾沿街的旧烟头？抽烟的是Albert，在他人之后声称自己想念手指烟草味道的才是Anthony。Anthony松松揽着他的肩头，手臂擦过他后颈时林也倏然升起过掐灭一根烟的念头——烟丝是带不来那样的感觉的：那是风从水面上劫过的一寸光。可后来怎么没灭呢？好像就是Anthony将轻软声线一现时他改变的主意。

唔好再食烟喇。Anthony讲，对身体唔好。林不侧头也知道那一双眼里盛着多少璀璨光辉，红绿黄晕开在一对幽深里，叠起另一座城。他也只是笑，后来还是侧了头，不但侧了头，连整副身躯都投向Anthony臂弯深处，共他高贵地拥抱。他吻Anthony，吻得天地妒忌；揉不碎他两眼的光，便索性将自己也嵌进去。

喂，喂，你喺呢度做紧咩呀？事后才想起有人这么问，却不记得是边个。他吻得深深，却仍有心思不给对手擒获，从呼吸声里分辨出雨丝风片的起伏，渗进Anthony的发里，滑到唇上时他也尝到冷，心知那是相连的证明。点解唔食烟？林无言发问，不记得有没有一瞬掀过一边眼皮，唔食烟，点可以令你觉得暖？这想法当然幼稚，不然Anthony不可能将手指浸在林软软发里，在他耳根轻轻蹭过后才拿出来，令伞骨在一蓬雨打里撑开。雨在黑伞的顶落得透明，但也细细绵绵像星辰有了声息。

走啦，Anthony牵他手，face to face变了hand in hand，眼角笑纹转成掌心伏线，照样旖旎得像簇小小的火。是夜远超三十步的街都逛过令多少歌词都成了谶语。可后来他想起这晚，第一反应却是皇后离去当晚——可见仍有命运是词里写不定的，譬如他们从未有过惊世约誓，却偏偏有人来称颂甜美生活。到后来天色终究也灰蓝了，像他们一起见过的无数夜晚尽头山脊的起伏一样只露一半的锋芒。喂，喂，点解都唔够Sharp？你见到的难道不是钢铁燃烧的颜色？

那烟烧到尽头，指端倒真真正正被暖了一回，眼前霓虹的光线倒黯了。只是烧尽的一根烟成不了任何记认，垂死地勾起他更多思绪。廿年前他也在这里等过Anthony吧：那人尖尖耳梢泛不出红晕，但足音加快却足以泄密。他望了对方想起来的头一桩事却是晚节不保；可他拉着Anthony衣袖时掌心细细密密地转了湿，将问题咽定的一瞬才明白，他原来是怕的。怕什么？今日到最后这答案也落空，在笑一笑之前就苍老，在晚节不保前早有人下落不明。廿年前的事他竟记得同十年前的事一样分明：所有人都以为Anthony是要对他说声抱歉，事实上Anthony也的确这样做了——那国语明明还是自己教给他的——但他也听到Anthony唱，让我相信你的忠贞，爱人同志。他要不要哭？他还记得从Anthony齿间跳出的一个“橙”字，颤颤地带了笑。橙色是血红尚未烧成的颜色吗？可十年后它终于也成为一面万众瞩目的旌旗。

（至少那时他们还相信，两手牵得起来；或者更多手都牵得起来，擎起的火炬都举得起来。）

Anthony当然是美丽的口号，可如今他还得几次机会于四面台为天空而歌？一想到这里，林仍不禁深深悚然。可他自己倒也渐渐地不哭了，无非靠在大地向上几十米处，那人一半胸怀下；要等早年不知他奶娘的哪个写好的判词悬在头顶时，再惊出一身青马大桥上找不到的冷汗。——然而共你荒土飞纵的人是否只那一个？他弃掉今日第一根烟蒂，突然想问Anthony这样的事，只是一早明白这情并不属他专有。可黄生唱这些歌时还不认识他。只知道早年听伤逝时，他自己也烧烟的，那时他也从吐出的惨白迷障中，望见一张涓生绝望的脸。


End file.
